the life of the half-breed princess
by wolf-goddess02
Summary: ijust want to find where i truly belong! i dont own anything but the plot and my oc!
1. Chapter 1

The life of the half-breed princess.

I am not a normal person. I'm an unusual young princess; a half breed princess to be honest and only seventeen years old. Born into two different kingdoms; to my Mother's kingdom of the Were's, where there is people who can change into different animals, and to my Father's kingdom of the Vampires. Right now my Grandfather, my father's Father, is Dracula King of the Vampires till I'm of age. My Grandmother, my mother's Mother, is Aniu the Queen of the Were's till I find my mate. Both of my parents were killed when I was a baby, for being together and having me.

I now go by a different name but my real name is Akane Rose. For that is the name my parents wanted me to have. My hair is a bright reddish color with black tips, my eyes are a beautiful blue-green color, my skin is slightly tanned, and I'm about five feet and nine inches tall and have a slightly curvy body. I change into a red wolf the size of a small horse.

Right now, my name is Angel Johnson. I live with the Johnson family, who are a family of vampires. They keep trying to turn me against my Mother's people. There are three people in the family. The father, Duke Johnson, who is about six feet tall, paled skinned and dark brown short hair with a bit of a goatee, and brown eyes. The mother is Ruby Johnson, who is about my height, long black hair, paled skinned and light blue eyes. And their son Andy Johnson, who is six foot one inch tall, lightly tanned, hazel eyes and brown short hair. He is also eighteen years old.

At least where we are moving to has a big ass forest nearby, since that is the only thing I wanted at the new house. We pulled into the drive way of a very beautiful two story house. It was a light green with white windows and siding things. I can feel that something is going to happen but I don't tell them since they always say I'm lying or something similar.

"Hey dad! Can I go for a run?" I asked as I looked at him with a puppy look. "Sure Angel, just be back for dinner" he said as he went back to putting up his train stuff. I quickly went and put a dress on since it would be easier to get on and off. I went out into the forest, took my dress off and tied it to my leg, and changed into my wolf from.

I love running in my wolf form, it make me feel so free and happy. Though I do wish to meet some else from my Mother people. I want to know more than what the Johnsons tell me. After a while of running in the forest, I caught the scent of a were. Excited about meeting someone new, I ran faster till I got to this small house with the scent all around it.

I quickly change back into my human form and up my dress on before I made my way to the door and knocked. A young man in his twenties answered and said, "hello Miss, are you lost?" "hello Sir, I'm Angel and I'm not lost." I replied with a small curtsy and smile. "then why are you here and I'm Sam." He replied, looking curiously at me. "I'm here since I caught the scent of weres coming from this house and wanting to meet you." I said happily as I bounced a bit on my heels, he looked shocked as hell as he invited me inside.

"this is a lovely house you have Mr. Sam." I said politely as I looked around and smiling softly at the other people there. "hello there everyone, I'm Angel and please understand I know what you are since you are my Mother's People." I explained with a small smile and a curtsy, everyone looked shocked as I stood before them.

"what do you mean by your Mother's People?" a young man who looked to be in his teens asked. "I mean that my Mother was the princess of the Weres, young man." I replied softly as I sighed and looked at him. My cell rang and I answered it, "hello dad what is it?" I rolled my eyes as I said 'dad'. "where the hell are you young lady!" he yelled thought the cell, making me pull it away from my ear. "can you calm down? I'm relaxing in a meadow before I make my way back." I told him with a scowled at the cell.

"get your ass back here now! We are to meet with the local coven in a few hours and you need to get ready, _Princess._" he ordered before he hung up on me, making me growl softly as I put my cell away. "sorry I got to go" bowing and turning as I got into the forest, I removed my dress and changing into my wolf I took off toward the house and ran through a river and a few plants to hind their scents.

When I got there, I quickly changed and dressed before heading inside to shower and put on a nice clean dress and small heels, doing some light make-up and brushing my hair into submission. As I made my way back to my 'family', I thought about how this meeting would go, we quickly got in the car again and left to go meet the other coven.

As we got there, I was in total awe of the place since it was so beautiful and simple. Duke parked by a huge jeep and we got out and headed to the door. as we got closer to the door it opened and revealed a pixie like girl, who said with a smile, "hello Duke, Ruby, Andy and Angel. Please do come in." I was a little weirded out on how she knew our names.

She led us to the front room where there were six other people; strangely they all had the same yellow eyes. "Hello, we are the Johnson family. I'm duke; this is my wife Ruby, our son Andy, and our daughter Angel." Duke introduced us to them. "Did you forget that I'm only part of this family till I come of age and find my mate, Duke? Or do I need to tell Him about this?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

While he glared at me, the pixie softly put her hand on my shoulder and said, "It is alright, Princess. I am Alice Cullen and this is my family. The big guy with brown hair is Emmett, the blonde woman next to him is Rosalie, the brunette is Esme, the man next to her is her mate Carlisle, the red haired guy is Edward and the blonde man is Jasper."

I looked each one in the eyes as I smile and nod toward them, but as I looked in Jasper's eyes, it felt like he was holding me to the ground and was pulling me to him. Snapping out of my thoughts, I smiled at them and curtsied as I said, "I am known as Angel but it not my real name." Jasper stepped up to me and kissed my hand lightly, causing me to blush lightly as he asked, "what is your real name, Darlin'?" "Akane Rose," I replied as we stared into each other's eyes.

"I told you that is no longer your name!" duke yelled at me as he made his way toward me with his hand raised. "Yes it is! I will not hide from my people Mr. Johnson!" I told him with a sneer, at that moment my cell rang and answered with, "hello Grandfather." "Hello Rose, how are you?" Aro asked.

"I've been better, Grandfather. May I make a small request please?" I asked softly as I sat down next to Jasper on the loveseat. "Of course my Dear! What is it?" he replied to me. "I was hoping if I could move in with the Cullen's since my Mate lives with them. I don't want to make him choose." I said as I looked at Carlisle and Esme with a hopeful look.

To which they nodded at me with a smile before sending Emmett, Edward, Alice, and Rosalie to get my stuff with two different vehicles. "You may movie in with them dear. I know they will take good care of you. But I want to know what brought this on?" he asked softly.

"Duke is being unreasonable by trying to change my name and stop me from being with my Mother's people. Who by blood and right are my people too. Since I am the princess to both kingdoms." I replied to him, with the annoyance and frustration clear in my voice.

"WHAT! Put him on now, Akane!" Aro ordered, I can clearly say that he is pissed since he used my first name; he NEVER calls me by it. After I handed Duke my cell, I knew he was getting his ass handed to him by my grandfather, he glared at me.

"Stop glaring at me, Sir." I told him as I took my cell back and said to Aro, "Grandfather, some of the Cullen went to get my things and ill be moving in a.s.a.p. Ill call you on Skype later ok?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok Dear one, till then." He said before hanging up and I put my cell away, smiling as I look up at Jasper. "You may share a room with Jasper, Princess." Carlisle said as he bowed a little. Turning to him and smiled before saying, "Please don't call me princess, just Akane would do. We are going to be a family now, right?" he chuckled as he nodded his head.

Jasper picked me up bridal style and carried me up stairs as I giggled softly. When we got to our room, I opened the door and before I could get a look of it, I was on the bed with Jasper on top of me making me blush. He leaned down and nuzzled my neck and placed soft kisses on it making me moan softly. As I leaned up to kiss his neck the door was thrown open, making us jump apart and me blush. It was Rosalie, Alice, Edward and Emmett with my stuff next to them

"What's going on here?" Rosalie said with a raised eyebrow as she smirked at us. "Nothing!" we yelled as I blushed and looked around the room, which was very country and homey looking. A beige rug was under the king size wrought iron bed, covering the dark hard wood floor. A wood desk was next to a huge bookcase with mostly civil war books and by a nice size dresser.

There were two other doors; one was open to reveal the bathroom with a huge claw foot tub, shower, and the other basics tuff. The other door; lead to a walk in closet where the others put my stuff and I went to start putting my things away in it. Singing softly as I hung up most of my clothes and moving a few things around so as not to trip.

"My father married a pure Cherokee

My mother's people were ashamed of me

The Indians said that I was white by law

The white man always called me "Indian Squaw"

Half-breed, that's all I ever heard

Half-breed, how I learned to hate the word

Half-breed, she's no good they warned

Both sides were against me since the day I was born

We never settled, went from town to town

When you're not welcome you don't hang around

The other children always laughed at me

Give her a feather, she's a Cherokee

Half-breed, that's all I ever heard

Half-breed, how I learned to hate the word

Half-breed, she's no good they warned

Both sides were against me since the day I was born

We weren't accepted and I felt ashamed

Nineteen I left them, tell me who's to blame

My life since then has been from man to man

But I can't run away from what I am

Half-breed, that's all I ever heard

Half-breed, how I learned to hate the word

Half-breed, she's no good they warned

Both sides were against me since the day I was born!"

When I was finished the song, I went downstairs to make me something to eat and deciding on tomato soup and grilled cheese. I cooked with a smile on my face and the thought of Jasper in my mind, making me blush slightly as I finished cooking.

What I didn't know was that the others heard me singing and looked shocked at the song I sang as Edward was weirded out by my thoughts of Japer. I quickly ate my food and washed my dishes as I hummed softly, before making my way up stair to grab my pjs and take a relaxing bath.

After 30minutes, I got out and dried off before putting on my grey short shorts and a red tank with clean panties. Drying my hair was a bit of a pain, the same with brushing and braiding it before I left the bathroom and lay down on the bed with a book from my favorite book series, Marked by P.C. and Kristin Cast.

I was midway through the book when Jasper came strutting in, grab some clothes before going into the bathroom. 'He most likely wants to wash off the blood from his hunt', I thought as I put my book down on the night stand and waited for him to come back. When he did, I smiled at him and softly patted the spot next to me as I blushed lightly. He got under the covers and I snuggled up to him with my head on his chest before falling asleep with a smile on my face.

The sun was shining through the window on to my face, growling softly as I try to stay asleep but sighed as I sat up and stretched before getting out of bed. I noticed Jasper wasn't in the room and pouted before putting on some jeans, white tank, and red over shirt and gym shoes. Making my way to the kitchen to find Esme cooking, I greeted her, "Morning ma'am."

"You can call me mom or Esme, Dear and morning to you," Esme replied a she put food in front of me. I nodded as I began to eat and said after I took a drink of juice, "it's a great breakfast. Thank you Mom." She took the dishes after I was done, I politely asked, "where is Jasper and May I go for a walk?" "He is at school and you may go for a walk, Dear" she replied with a smile, I gave her a hug before going for my walk.

I made my way to Sam's, but when I was almost there a sandy colored wolf jumped out and started growling at me. Gasping softly as I back up and calmly said, "Can you please stop that, Young pup? I'm a friend of your Alpha Sam."

He stopped growling when a big black wolf came out and I smiled at him as I said, "hello Mr. Sam, I thought I'd visit if it's ok with you?" Sam nodded and led me toward his house while I smiled softly as I followed him.

I grinned as I changed into my wolf form and walked next to him to yip at him. He jumped and looked at me in shock before I took off to his home in a race. After I changed back, I made may to the door before knocking and waiting for it to be answered.

A woman answered the door in my opinion she was very beautiful even with the scars but it was her eyes that caught my interest the most. "Wow you have beautiful eyes Ma'am," I said in awe and amazement. The woman blushed lightly at my compliment.


End file.
